Battle Frankies
The is a line of special battleships built by Cutty Flam (now known as Franky), respectively named "Battle Franky" with a call number from one through thirty five. While no bigger than lifeboats, each one is heavily armed with cannons and other weaponry. Some of the ships even have armor, turrets, and various mechanical devices. This makes these small crafts as dangerous as an actual battleship. They first appeared in Chapter 353 and Episode 248. Franky originally built the craft to hunt Sea Kings. After several failed attempts, he succeeded in defeating one with BF 35. However, shortly after Spandam and the CP5 stole the fleet and used her to destroy the Judiciary ship, framing Tom, Iceburg, and Franky of the crime, and in the process destroying the majority of the ships. There were five ships attacking the judiciary ship, but Tom, Iceburg and Franky were only three people. However, they were shown to be the sole perpetrators. Notable Battle Frankies BF 8 Introduced in Franky's flashback, this ship was shown after an attempt to battle a Sea King. Franky was fleeing in this ship to Water 7, closely pursued by the enraged Sea King. The ship was wrecked when it crashed into Scrap Island, partly due to a massive wave the pursuing creature caused. The vessel had a three gun Barbett mounted on the stern, a few small guns, and one mast and sail. BF 9 In Franky's flashback, he was seen building this ship while Tom and Iceburg worked on the Sea Train. Her main feature was a metal sphere with guns poking out. As can be seen by being only number 9, she did not defeat a Sea King. BF 19 It was shown during the attack on the judiciary ship, and was later destroyed by cannon fire. The craft's main feature was a deck gun covered by a metal dome. BF 30 It was shown in the attack on the judiciary ship, and was later destroyed by cannon fire. The ship had a rectangular box structure with several cannon on its deck and two cannons in its bow. As can be seen from its high number, this ship was among the most powerful of the Battle Frankies. BF 35 This was the final model of the Battle Frankies and was considered to be the best of the ships, as it was the one that proved able to defeat a Sea King. It was shown in Franky's flashback after he interrupted the meeting between Tom and Spandam (then the chief of CP5). Iceburg, angry with Franky's carelessness with weapons, tried to smash it but Franky argued with him. The vessel was later stolen by Spandam and used to attack the Judiciary Ship and frame Tom's Workers for the crime. The craft was destroyed by cannon fire after Spandam's men abandoned ship. Its main feature was a large deck cannon augmented by several small guns and two harpoon launchers. BF 36 After being hit by the Sea Train Puffing Tom, Franky's body suffered severe damage. When he drifted to an abandoned ship, he used the scrap metal to rebuild himself into a cyborg with a different body structure and added weapons, and labeling himself as "BF 36", even though he is not a battleship. BF 37 After the two year separation, each of Franky's massive shoulders has now a large stripe labelled "BF-37", meaning that he has upgraded greatly and is now Battle Franky 37, despite not being a battleship. He has nicknamed this new body "Armored Me" and upgraded himself using Vegapunk's technology. BF 37.1 A simple stand alone turret seemingly constructed out of a barrel as the cockpit and a cannon to shoot out of. Franky can build this in a matter of seconds and is equipped with 10 bombs that it can launch out of its cannon. Each bomb has BF37 printed on the side, similar to his shoulders. This has only appeared in One Piece: Unlimited World Red where the player can build it on the fly and any of the Straw Hat crew are able to pilot the turret. BF 38 Franky completed Vegapunk's former dream by using Wapometal, a shape memory alloy, creating a giant robot named "Iron Pirate General Franky". It is made by "docking" the Kurosai FR-U IV and the Brachio Tank V. It has "BF" written where its left breast would be, and "38" written on its collar. Site Navigation ru:Батл Фрэнки fr:Battle Franky de:Battle Franky es:Battle Franky pl:Battle Franky it:Battle Franky Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Articles Without an Infobox Category:Flashback Introduction Ships